


A Midnight Offer

by Eastofthemoon



Series: Bunnymund Holmes [2]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, Humor, M/M, Sherlock AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack investigates a theft someone tried to frame him for, Jack encounters the last person he ever wanted to met with an offer Jack may not be able to refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midnight Offer

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to Icka and to inkandpencil for beta reading this fic for me.

Jack heard the bells of Big Ben chime midnight as he flew from the crime scene.  He could still hear the whistles of Scotland Yard as they continued to slip and fall on the patch of ice Jack created before making his getaway.

Jack was curious to know if Bunny and North were also tripping on the ice.  He'd spotted the pair among the several policemen, including Sandy, as Jack had cracked opened the Hamelin family vault and stole the famous "Pied Piper's Pipe."

Normally, Jack would have stuck around to tease Holmes and play their cat and mouse routine, but not tonight.  This heist was all business, no fun and games, and it made Jack feel at odds with himself, like an artist who had been instructed to only paint a square, and nothing more.  Yet, Jack had to get his hands on the pipe, especially since someone else had their eye on it and had tried to frame Jack for it.

Jack landed in an alleyway, examined the pipe over and twirled it with his fingers.  "Hard to believe such a tiny pipe is so dangerous in the wrong hands."

It was regarded as a deadly instrument for a reason.  Blowing a few simple notes from it would entrance every child who heard it, and as long as music was played children would follow the musician playing it to heaven knows where.

Jack hated items like this and felt vile for even holding it.  He frowned grimly as he tucked his free hand into his pocket and held the pipe still.  “Question is, who is really after you?”

“That would be me.”

Jack didn’t flinch.  He’d been expecting the true culprit to turn up as soon as he’d landed his hands on the pipe.  He tipped his hat back and made sure his knife was prepared in his sleeve before Jack turned.

The man was dressed in a fine suit of black and had a hat to match.  He lovingly stroked the head of his cane, but he never took his eyes off of Jack.  The man didn’t have to speak for Jack to decipher he was dangerous and far from your average criminal.  The man’s entire body remained perfectly still, blending in with the shadows.  It was like the shadows were a part of him.  

He gave Jack the impression of a big bad wolf waiting to prey on travellers coming through his woods.  The dark glint in the man’s eyes screamed murderous intent, especially in the dim light of the moon.  Jack knew he’d have to watch his step around this guy.

"So," Jack said as he eyed the man.  "You're the one that sent the fake calling to the police?"

The man grinned, pleased, and revealed his pure white shark teeth.  "And leaked to the paper so they would write that charming article about you."  The man tapped his cane against the paved road as he approached.  "You are a difficult person to locate.  How else would I ensure you would take the pipe yourself?"

Jack narrowed his eyes, but kept his poker face.  He couldn’t be certain if the man was a spirit or a very powerful human.  Jack had to keep as many cards in his deck as he could.  “And may I be graced with a name?” Jack held out the pipe, but made sure it was still out of the man’s reach.  “I believe that’s only fair for the trouble you’ve put me through.”

The shadow man smiled, highly amused.  “I have many names, but you’re no doubt familiar with the name” he placed both hands on top of his cane “General Pitchiner.”

The hairs on Jack’s neck stood on end.  In the criminal underworld, there were many dark tales of General Pitchiner, more commonly referred to as Pitch.  He was the fabled Boogeyman of the Underworld, and had a hand within every criminal trade.  His name was not thrown around lightly.  Some criminals even claimed if you said his name three times, he would come for your soul.

There were stories of whole families disappearing within his shadows.  The most well known tale in the underworld was the clan of Pookas in Australia with only a single lone survivor.  That certain survivor entered Jack’s mind as he stared face to face with the clan’s butcher.

Jack clicked his tongue and adjusted his gloves, mask never slipping.  “Can’t say that I’m not flattered,” he said, fingering the hilt of his knife for reassurance.  “But what could you possibly want from a common thief like me?”

“You are far from common, Jack Frost,”  Pitch laughed and waved his cane like a sword.  “I’ve had my eye on you for a long time, and you possess great talent.”

Jack swallowed and adjusted his tie.  Fantastic, I have an admirer.  

“But still,” Pitch continued, stroking his chin with his smooth grey hand.  “I had to test you and what better way than with stealing an item that even some of my best agents have failed to obtain.”

Jack eyed the pipe currently in his fingers and got horrible vision of what a man like Pitch could do with this pipe.

“And you passed it with flying colours,” Pitch congratulated with a bow.

“And I get a reward for doing this, do I?” Jack asked, although he had a good idea where this conversation this was leading.

Pitch chuckled and folded his hands behind his back.  “I want you to come and work for me.”

“Oh?” Jack replied, making it sound like he’d been offered a simple cup of tea.  “And why would I want to do that?”

“I can give you power, Frost,” Pitch responded as he lifted his gaze to the moon.  “We’re similar you and I, living our lives in the dark of night.  You could become my right hand man.  And also,” he smirked, and looked back to him.  “We share a common enemy in a certain large rabbit.”

“Bunnymund Holmes,” Jack stated, and Pitch confirmed with a nod.  

“He’s been an obnoxious thorn in my side, and yours,” Pitch flexed his fingers like he wanted to strangle a neck.  “If we combine our efforts, we could both be rid of him.”  He turned to Jack, and smiled.  “All you simply have to do to seal our agreement,” he held out his hand.  “Is to give me that pipe.  Just imagine all the ‘fun’ you and I could have.”

Jack remained silent, drumming his fingers against the pipe in thought.  “Wow,” Jack raised his head abruptly.  “You really don’t know me at all.”

Pitch frowned.  “Pardon?”

“You say we’re alike, but we’re really not.”  Jack tucked his hand into his pocket, and started to pace.  “I do steal, but for fun, that’s it.  That’s all I’ll ever need.  Fun.”  He looked directly at Pitch.  “You, however, live to control everything around you.  Also,” he gave the General a smirk.  “Unlike you, I happen to LIKE teasing a certain pain in the rear detective and getting rid of him is the last thing I want.”

Pitch frowned and gave Jack the stern look of a teacher who had seen his student fail his test.  “You disappoint me, Frost.”

Jack smirked, almost pleased that he got that as a response.  “There’s one last thing; you and I have very different definitions of ‘fun’.”  Jack purposefully dropped the pipe to the ground.  

Pitch looked on in alarm, sensing what Jack was up to.  “No, stop-”

“And giving you unlimited control over children is the farthest thing from ‘fun’ to me,” Jack said as he smashed the pipe with his shoe.  The crunch echoed throughout the alley.  Jack lifted his foot and was pleased to see the crushed remains of the pipe.  It would be impossible to put back together.

Suddenly, a sharp jolt of pain struck his shoulder.  Jack stumbled and clutched his shoulder but stood his ground.  He gasped in pain and saw blood soaking into his jacket before raising his head.

Pitch held a smoking handgun and Jack cursed.  He had considered a blade within Pitch’s cane, but he had not seemed to be carrying a gun.  Pitch glared with a murderous spark.  “That,” he stated, his voice full of rage.  “Was for destroying the pipe.”  

The gun clicked as he re-loaded it.  “But I am a generous man, and shall give you one last chance.”  Pitch aimed for what Jack was certain was his heart.  “Join me, or die here.”

Jack pursed his lips as he rose to full height, back straight.  Sorry, Mary, Jack thought.  I’ll be late getting home tonight.  He gripped the hilt of his knife.  If Jack aimed it right, he could knock the gun out of Pitch’s hand.  But he had to be exact.  No mistakes.

Jack prepared himself.  “I refuse.”

Pitch sighed with a tinge of disappointment.  “Then it’s goodbye, Jack Frost.”

Jack went to throw his knife, but it proved pointless.  Before Pitch’s trigger finger moved, a boomerang flew and whacked the back of Pitch’s head.

Pitch flew forward, dropping his gun which Jack lunged for.  Upon grabbing it, Jack looked to the end of the alleyway and saw the boomerang fly back into the hands of Bunny.

Jack choked as he held the gun pointed at Pitch.   How bloody long has he been standing there?!

Pitch scowled, but it seemed unequal to the fury on Bunny’s face.  “Don’t you touch him,” Bunny threatened as he brought out his own gun.

Pitch rotated his shoulders before glancing back to Jack.  “You will regret this, Frost.”

“Don’t count on it,” Jack jeered as he watched Pitch slinked back into the shadows.

Jack expected Bunny to chase after him, but instead he bolted towards Jack.

“Are ya a gumby?!” Bunny exclaimed frantically.  “Why don’t ya have a gun on ya?!”

Jack tried to grin, despite the pain his shoulder was giving him.  “Cause I was waiting for you dash in and save me.”

Bunny grunted and narrowed his eyes in disbelief.  “Ya knew I was there?”

“Course, I did.”  No, Jack had no sweet clue Bunny had been there the entire time, and desperately wanted to know how much Bunny had overheard.

Bunny sighed, and brought out a handkerchief.  “Here, let’s take a look at that shoulder.  North should be here soon.”

“Oh, good,” Jack hissed as he removed his jacket, and rolled up his sleeve.  “I’ll need some good pain killers.”

Bunny scoffed as he folded the handkerchief, and pressed into Jack’s wound.  “I knew something was wrong.”

“Oh,” Jack muttered as he took a seat on the ground, his legs ready to collapse.  “What gave me away?”

“That calling card to start with,” Bunny replied, and steadied Jack.  “It didn’t have ya trademark signature, and ya’ve always gone after gems, gold or valuable trinkets.”  He looked to Jack, and was so close Jack could smell the tobacco on him.  “Going after the Pied Piper’s Pipe doesn’t suit ya tastes.”

Jack chuckled as he loosened his tie.  “See, you’ve just proven you know me way better than Pitch.”

“Also,” Bunny’s eyes then softened.  “Ya weren’t yaself at the heist.”

Jack sighed, and nodded.  He knew if anything else, Bunny would pick up on that.  “It killed me not to have our usual banter.”

Bunny’s eyes twitched, then gave a tired sigh.  “Listen, if ya were in that much trouble, ya should’ve come to me.”

Jack wanted to remark why a thief would go to a detective for help, but the sounds of fast paced boots cut him off.

“Bunny!” North raced into the alleyway, wielding a sword in each hand.  “I heard gunshot-Jack?!”

“Hey, North,” Jack greeted with a wave.  “Think you can patch me up?”

North sheathed his swords as he went into his medical mode, and looked at Jack’s shoulder.  “Between you and Bunny, I do work of two doctors.”  Jack winced as North lifted the handkerchief, and removed dried blood that crusted over.  “I need to clean or it will get infected.”  North offered Jack his shoulder to lean on which Jack gladly accepted.  “You’ll spend the night at Baker Street.”

“Oi,” said Bunny as he took Jack’s other shoulder.  “I don’t get a say in this?”

“No,” North simply replied.  “Doctor’s orders.”

“It’s never dull with you two” Jack chuckled as he let the two men carried him away from the alleyway.  Just hope Mary doesn’t get too worried.

0808080808080808080808080  

The rest of the night was thankfully uneventful.  Although, Jack had to deal both with North and Phil fussing over him.  North had ‘volunteered’ Bunny’s room for Jack to stay in, and Jack had expected Bunny to protest, but the Pooka amazingly gave little resistance.  

North cleaned the wound, telling Phil to go be useful instead of hovering over Jack like a hawk.  The yeti gave a disgruntled grunt before going to wash Jack’s blood stained clothes, fetching some of Bunny’s clothes that Jack could wear.  

Jack insisted they were overreacting, that it was only a scratch, but he did as he was told and changed into a fresh nightshirt.  The nightshirt, even though freshly washed, still carried Bunny’s distinctive scent of spring and a hint of tobacco.  The bed did as well, and made Jack feel like Bunny was constantly around him.  With the pain in his shoulder and the encounter with Pitch still lingering in his mind, Jack found the smells strangely comforting.

“Try not to move,” North instructed, holding Jack steady, and started to stitch the wound.  “Needs to be done properly.”

“I only got shot in the shoulder,” Jack argued as he tried to ignored the poking of the needle.  “It’s not that serious.”

Bunny didn’t bother hiding his smirk as North finished stitching up Jack and applied the bandage.  “As I recall, that’s what I kept saying when I got shot recently.”

Jack would have debated the issue further, but North chose then to poke Jack’s arm with a needle of pain medication.  Within seconds, Jack yawned and let the medicated sleep overcome him.  He couldn’t resist giving one last cheeky grin directly at Bunny as the Pooka assisted North into tucking him

Jack slept soundly and was unsurprised as he awoke to find Bunny sitting in a chair reading the paper next to the bed.  Jack glanced at his wrists and sat up.  “What, you’re not chaining me to the bed so I don’t escape?”

“Phil wouldn’t let me,” Bunny retorted as he folded his paper and set it aside.  “Somethin’ about I can’t arrest injured people.”

Jack scoffed.  “Yes, and the last thing you ever want to do is annoy Phil.”  Although that part was serious.  Jack had only seen the yeti angry a few times, and he had been glad he’d never been on the receiving end of those glares.

Bunny crossed his leg over his knee, and leaned forward.  “So, ya were seroius about refusing Pitch?”

Jack’s shoulders tensed.  The topic had to come up sooner or later.  “I didn’t lie; I don’t like Pitch’s idea of ‘fun’.”  Jack rested his head against his knees.  “I’d rather die than work for him.”

Bunny seemed to relax.  Jack imagined it was a relief for Bunny to hear Jack say for certainty that he was not going to join Bunny’s greatest enemy.

“Ya need to stay away from him,”said Bunny.

“Yes, mother,” Jack mocked.  “Don’t need to tell me twice.”

“I’m dead serious, Jack,” said Bunny as he reached out and gripped Jack’s arm.  “Pitch doesn’t forgive easily, and last thing I want is you dying.”

Jack patted Bunny’s paw.  “I promise, the last thing I want is to go near him,” Especially for Mary’s sake.  “But it’s nice to hear you care about me.”

Bunny took back his paw and grumbled.  “I can’t catch ya if ya dead, gumby.”

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Jack turned to Bunny as he rose from the bed.  “Were you expecting company?”

Bunny stood, and picked up the boomerang he had placed on the dresser.  “Not this early in the mornin’.”

Jack didn’t bother tucking his nightshirt into his pants, letting it hang loose as he followed Bunny into the hall.  They heard North beat them to the door as they approached the stairway.

“Hello?” North greeted.

“Um...” said a young voice.  “Is this 221 Baker Street?”  

Bunny blinked from the top of the stairs.  “A girl?”  His ears twitched.   “Can’t be one of my Irregulars.”

But Jack knew the voice instantly.  “Oh, crud,” he muttered which caused Bunny to stare curiously at him.

“It is,” North gently answered.  

“Are you Mister Holmes then?  I’m looking for someone.”

Jack raced down the stairs and reached the front door.  He couldn’t see the girl, but North stood with his legs apart, and Jack recognized the girl’s pair of shoes.

“No,” North replied, scratching his head.  “But if you wait-”

“Mary?” Jack called out.

Mary jumped, spied around North, and gasped.  “Jack!”  She shoved North aside, and tackled Jack. She hugged him tightly, but gave a frustrated snarl.  

“Where have you been?!  I’ve waited all night for you!”  She tugged on his shirt and gasped when she saw the bandages.  “And you got hurt!  I knew I shouldn’t have let you go on that heist!”

Jack shushed her.  “Mary, I’m okay.  I swear.”  Mary still scowled, but leaned her forehead against his chest.  “Don’t scare me like!  At least send me a note or something!”

Jack hugged back, and rested his chin on Mary’s head, until the footsteps coming from behind reminded Jack that they weren’t alone.  Bunny circled Jack and stood beside North who stared curiously at them.

“Care to introduce your young friend?” North asked equally intrigued.

Jack coughed as he forced Mary to turn around.  “Guys, this is Mary.  Mary this is Dr. North Watson and Mister Bunnymund Holmes.”  

Mary’s eyes hardened and she straightened her posture.  “I’m his assistant,” Mary stated firmly.

Jack chuckled.  Mary really wasn’t his assistant, but it was the only title the two could agree on for this kind of situation.  Jack desired to keep Mary’s existence secret from as many people who knew him as Jack Frost as possible.

Bunny folded his arms and appeared to be calculating in his head.  “Tell me, Mary,” he gestured to Jack.  “How did ya know to look for Jack here?”

“Jack’s always mentioning Baker Street,” said Mary rolling her eyes.  “He’s talks about this place non-stop.”

Jack was taken aback.  Did he really talk about it that much?

Mary sighed in frustration, then tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at Bunny.  "So, you're Mister Bunnymund Holmes?"

Bunny quirked an eyebrow.  "I am."

Mary wrinkled her nose as she examined Bunny over like he needed her approval. "Well, you look decent enough,"  she declared, folding her arms against her chest and leaning against Jack's chest.  "Still, hard to believe you're the one that’s been taking so much of Jack’s attention-"

Jack promptly covered Mary's mouth with his hand, muffling the rest of her sentence.  "Thank you, Mary," Jack hissed, blushing slightly.  They were going to have a long talk about this when they got back to the hideout.

North chuckled, amused, and offered Mary a hand.  "Would you care for some tea?"  He winked at her.  "And I believe Phil has made some cookies as well."

Mary's eyes sparkled, intrigued, as Jack removed his hands.  She always did have a bad sweet tooth.  However, much like Jack, she instantly hid her initial reaction and folded her arms behind her back.  "I suppose I could partake in some tea, Dr. Watson."

North beamed pleased.  "You can call me North," the warrior stated as he took Mary's hand and escorted her up the stairs.  

Jack laughed as he watch the pair enter the study.  “He’s really good with kids, isn’t he?”  Although, if Mary was within earshot she would argue she wasn’t a child.

Bunny gave a curt nod as he nonchalantly reached for his pipe from his pocket.  "I didn't realize ya lived with a young girl."

Jack pretended to be confused and tilted his head to the side.  "Whatever do you mean?"

Bunny stared at Jack thoughtfully.  "Despite the hair colour, you two have similar facial features, and the gestures hint at a familiar relationship."  Bunny then began to count on his fingers.  "She also smells a hint of snowdrops, not as strong, but is around you enough to rub off onto her.  Then, of course, there was that look."

"What look?"

"Oh, ya did well ta hide it," Bunny reassured, and placed this pipe into his mouth.  "But that look ya gave was clearly parental or one an older sibling would have."

Jack sighed.  He knew he hadn’t caught the slip in time.  A normal person wouldn't have noticed, but admittedly it was harder to keep up his act when both Bunny and Mary were around at the same time.

Bunny continued to stare, and he wouldn't stop until Jack gave a clear answer.  Jack was tempted to just tell Bunny his whole story, but he wasn't ready for it yet.  At least, not at this point.

Half the story would have to do.  "She's was the first thing I have ever stolen."

Bunny coughed, and choked on his mouthful tobacco.  Jack caught his pipe before it dropped, but wasn't able to stop the bits of soot landing on the carpet.

"Phil, will love cleaning that," Jack remarked dryly.

Bunny wheezed and seemed ready to yell at Jack.  However, Jack held up his hand.  "Don't get your knickers in a knot, Mary's an orphan.  I didn't steal her from a cradle."  Bunny's seemed to relax, but raised an eyebrow at Jack's dark look.

"She was, however," Jack continued, not bothering to hide the anger in his tone  "taken in by a couple who's definition of 'adoption' is having a child live in the cellar and work for them as a live in servant."

The memory of Mary's rescue was as bright as day.  It had seemed to have taken him an eternity, but Jack had tracked Mary’s whereabouts.  The orphanage records said the family was well off, and he had wondered if he should leave Mary in her new life.  It had been hard enough for both of them to lose their parents, and to be separated from each other.  Mary had a chance to start over with her new family, but Jack's brotherly instinct wouldn't rest until he was certain she was safe and happy.

Jack had never been so glad to have listened to his gut.  He'd snuck into the house, and found Mary sleeping on a pile of hay and wearing soiled clothing.  She was overjoyed to see him, to say the least.   Jack could still feel her raw, blistered hands wrapping around his neck as she sobbed into his chest.  If not for his concern over Mary, Jack would have frozen half the house.

Jack stole her away that night, and vowed they would never be separated again.  That night also caused Jack to begin questioning what point there was following the law if it didn't protect the people it needed to the most, like Mary.

He looked to Bunny, not sure what reaction he should expect the great detective to have to this revelation as a firm believer in upholding the law.  

"I see," said Bunny coolly as he took his pipe back from Jack.  He stared up the stairway.  "If it was my sister,  I would've done the same thing."

Jack was slightly surprised; he had fully expected Bunny to argue Jack should have done things by the book.  However, Jack made sure not to reveal this in his face and simply shrugged.  "She's not my sister; I did it on a whim."  Jack knew Bunny wouldn't believe it, but that was the lie he wanted to be true for the time being.

Bunny raised an eyebrow, but seemed to sense Jack's meaning.  "Right, of course."

"If you don't mind," said Jack.  "I would appreciate if you didn't mention Mary to the police."  He turned to Bunny seriously.  "If people like Pitch found out about her-"

"Would put the child in danger," Bunny finished.  "I will, but only for the girl's sake."  He quirked an eyebrow.  "Don't think I'm goin' to stop tryin' to catch ya cause of this new information."

Jack smirked.  "What?  No sympathy of what could happen to Mary if I'm caught?"

"Oh, on the contrary, Mate," Bunny replied with a smirk.  "This makes me more determine."  He drew in closer.  "If ya get caught and reformed, that would make a better home for her."

Jack laughed.  That was so typical Bunny.

Bunny gestured to the stairway.  "We better go find North before Mary is filled to the brim with cookies."

Jack gave a half smile as he followed.  Perhaps it was just as well Mary disobeyed Jack and had come looking for him.  It was good to know that Mary seemed to be welcomed here, especially after his encounter with Pitch last night.  

Baker Street could serve as a safe refuge, for both Mary, and possibly Jack, but he'd keep the secret to himself, at least for today.


End file.
